May 1, 1939
After defeat of the doctor Vincent, Franks jump out the window while Jean, Theo stay in the room to talk their way out of the hospital. After meeting up we go to the hotel then Theo goes gambling while the rest go out to eat. After eating Jean finds a temple for praying and healing, Vincent goes to Dr. Morton for stitching then works on his weapon after spraying the scalpel with his armor spray, and Franks goes to sleep. At the restaurant a nervous young man comes up to the table, Grant Ross, who is looking for Phil because his sister, Emma Ross, has gone missing. She works at city hall but hasn't been there in a couple of days. She lives at the pleasant arms boarding house. He pays the group $50 to find her sister. At city hall per gossip, Mary Swanson, Emma may be shacked up with Will Gritts, a man who started coming by looking for deeds and such and was flirting with the staff. Mary gives Grant’s phone number and the address which is 3 blocks away. Grant is an unsuccessful gambler but per the gossip he is waiting for his ship to come in. Group goes to the apartment, where the group starts gambling in the street and Franks going into the building and listen at the door. The door is cracked so open and the room is trashed. In the apartment slightly soiled white smock that the blessed rest retirement home on it and a torn paper with numbers. Two guys come in the door stating they were looking for Gritts to deliver a message. Jean looses his head over magic then shoots the guy who came in the room with Billy. Franks knocks out Jean then gives the torn piece of paper with the numbers to Vincent. Jean wakes up while being wiped off since all but Theo and Billy go downstairs the everyone cleans up in the downstairs community bathroom. Outside there is a guy standing outside a car watching the group. Per the note Billy has Emma has been kidnapped and is being held for ransom at an address. The group breaks into two with one going to stake out one side of the street with Billy / Theo and the rest watching the other side. Billy and Theo get in the warehouse to see the boss, Angel Lambadi, who advises that Gritts might be at Emma’s apartment. Two cars pull up and Italians start pouring out of the building. Vincent shoots and blows up the guys in the cars then the guys in the building run in and start breaking out windows to start shooting. Franks grabs one of the guys as a shield and shoots another. Theo and Billy head back to the boss’s room. Vincent shoots one side of the front of the building where the windows are broken out, setting several of them in fire. Theo bursts into the room, firing bolts at the boss, who starts transforming into a large monster with multiple mouths. Franks is shot. Vincent shoots the remainder of the ones up front and kills them. Billy frees Emma then Jean walks into the building.